Start All Over
by Samanthastar47
Summary: You finally got the Mangekyo Sharingan! Is it as glamorous as you thought it would be?" "Shut up Sakura. I know its you." Have you ever had one of those days when you just want to start all over?
1. Chapter 1: You Moron!

**Summary: Have you ever had one of those days when you just want to start all over and you see a chance and grab it only to have it slip through your fingers again?**** "You fool. You are such a fool, Uchiha Sasuke. You finally got the Mangekyo Sharingan! Is it as glamorous as you though it would be?" "Shut up Sakura. I know it is you.****" "I have no respect for elders that take advantage of their status. For elders that treat shinobi and kunoichis as tools and not people.****" "This is a chance to start everything off again. To start all over. This chance I am not going to miss."**

**Hola! **This is my very first story so please go easy on me! I am figuring out everything on here right now. I have been reading stories on here for about a year now and I have been inspired by a lot of authors and stories. This story happens after a time skip. Danzou's true plans and henchmen are coming out in the open, Madara has cornered Naruto, Sasuke is losing motivation after Danzou's death and he's starting to fall down, hard. The heroine of this story is of course Sakura Haruno. I listened to three songs writing this: Falling Down -Selena Gomez(I made a SasukexSakura video with that song! That's the link! Please check it out! Second one is Michi to you all and the third song is All the right moves- One Republic. :] Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway. All things belong to Masashi Kishimoto. :]

* * *

**Start All Over**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Have you ever had one of those days when you just want to start all over and you see a chance and grab it only to have it slip through your fingers again? That is how I felt looking down at the scene below me. Ninjas running in all directions, Tsunade–shisou, who just woke up finally, shouting orders to protect Konoha, or what was left of it. Not too far off you could see Naruto Uzumaki fighting with Madara Uchiha, yes the lovely Uchiha's, they've returned. Sarcasm there. Danzo is dead thanks to a dark haired shinobi I know of and yet Madara still wants full custody of Konoha. He still wants to terrorize everyone and name himself ruler. With a headstrong teacher and hokage like Tsunade, that is not going to happen anytime soon. I ran with the force and agility of a cat over the rooftops and below secret tunnels that Tsunade and I made in case of an attack, like right now.**

**Someone was captured. Someone that Naruto Uzumaki and I have been trying to get back for 6 years, and he has been captured. Wrong place at the wrong time. Danzo's henchman has been recognized. One of them I never suspected but looking back, I should have. Morino Ibiki, one of Konoha's finest interrogators has been against Sasuke Uchiha all along. He has been working with Danzo all along and no one, not even Hatake Kakashi expected it.**

**Pinning my pink hair up in a tight kunoichi clip, I placed my navy blue and light blue cat mask on. Tsunade thought it would be a great idea if the kunoichi's of Konoha disguised ourselves with ANBU equipment and that is exactly what I am wearing. I am not wearing my usual colors though, oh no. Black open toe shin length ankle boots, navy blue shorts with my kunai pouch intact, a navy blue sleeveless mandarin like kimono with light blue flowers near the hem and collar that went past knee length, navy blue fingerless gloves with the Konoha symbol right on top and to top it off, a navy and light blue striped cat mask. If you know who I am, you would immediately notice that these are not my usual colors at all which makes it even easier to fight because nobody knows who I am. Punching a wall in that belongs to the Konoha prison located near the hokage monument I raced down the halls. Then I heard Morino Ibiki shouting jutsus and yelling profanities at one of the most unfortunate shinobi's, Sasuke Uchiha.**

**I neared the door and as soon as I passed it, my chakra raged and I moved using Naruto's father's technique which Naruto revealed to me not to long ago. Five flashes were all it took. One flash to appear right in front of him and kick him square in the chest right through four walls. Second flash to appear behind him and kick him back in the opposite direction. Third flash to punch him into the wall north of us. Fourth flash to use my earth manipulation jutsu to trap him in the wall. The fifth flash to appear right in front of him with my katana to his neck. **

**Morino Ibiki:"Are you going to kill me Haruno? Are you going to go against everything you were taught in the academy? Aren't you supposed to respect your elders?" **

**Sakura: "I have no respect for elders that take advantage of their status. For elders that treat shinobi and kunoichis as tools and not people. Your leader is dead and I knocked out your chakra system. However, it is not in my judgment to kill you. That would be the 5th Hokage's choice, and yes Ibiki, she is alive." **

**Walking past him and not even looking once in the direction of that ungrateful Uchiha in the corner, I bit my thumb and shouted "Summoning Jutsu". Immediately, my pink and white tiger, Rukyo appeared. **

**Sakura:"Tsunade is still using Katsuyu I take it." **

**Rukyo:"Hai." **

**Sakura: "Good, she needs her more than I do. Rukyo, I need you take this body to Lady Tsunade. Only she can pass judgment. I just fulfill my duty as a kunoichi."**

**Rukyo:"Hai, Haruno-sama, right away."**

**Smiling at the nin-tiger, I effortlessly picked Ibiki's body and laid it on Rukyo's back. **

**Sakura:"Come back when you're done Rukyo. I am going to need you." As soon as Rukyo disappeared, I felt a sense of pride.**

** Slowly, slowly but surely, Konoha was being rid of the lies and dark secrets being kept inside. First finding out that Naruto's father was fourth Hokage, and then the truth on the Uchiha clan coming out in the open. Itachi Uchiha is now considered Konoha's greatest heroes instead of one of Konoha's greatest enemies. Just goes to show you that life as a ninja is not as it seems. Here it comes. That wish that you could start all over. I want to do that right now so bad. Start all over. Go way past the day before Team 7 met, before I knew who Sasuke Uchiha was. Before I knew who I was. Quietly and quickly, I walk over to where he was laying down.**

**Scowling deeply, I looked at his injuries. They were not just basic cuts and bruises. Sighing, I took a hold of his shoulders, peeled the ripped and bloody shirt off him, and put it in a pile. I reached under my mask and using the intercom Hatake Kakashi gave us contacted my best friend, Ino Yamanaka. **

**Sakura:"Ino, are you there?" **

**Ino:"Yeah forehead, I am here. What's up?" **

**Sakura:"I need you to send in a novice nurse. One that is available would be nice." **

**Ino:"How about Yukiko? She just finished helping Yamato repair the walls to the hospital." **

**Sakura:"That's fine. Can you give her the intercom?" **

**Sasuke:"Ahhhh!!! Shoot!" **

**Sakura:"Ino send in Yukiko immediately." **

**Ino:"Okay, here you go." **

**Ino:"Hey Yukiko! Are you listening to me?" **

**Yukiko:"Hai, Haruno-sama." **

**Sakura:"Okay, I need you to bring everything here needed for a basic procedure. Can you do that?"**

**Yukiko:"Hai!" **

**Sakura:"Good, be back here in five minutes." **

**I turned the intercom off and look again at the patient that I had with me. I leaned forward and rubbed off some dry blood on his cheeks and under his left eye. **

**Sakura:"You fool. You are such a fool, Uchiha Sasuke. You finally got the Mangekyo Sharingan! Is it as glamorous as you though it would be?" **

**Sasuke:"Shut up Sakura. I know it is you. I can tell by your annoying voice----shoot! What was that for!?" **

**Sakura smirked at his now broken fingers and said, "That's for insulting your doctor, you moron. Your vision is deteriorating. Correct?" **

**Sasuke:"Hn." **

**Sakura:"I'll take that as a yes." **

**Yukiko:"Here you go Haruno-sama!" **

**Sakura:"Thank you Yukiko!" **

**Standing up, I quickly summoned Rukyo back. **

**Sakura:"Okay, I know you don't think of me as anything more than useless, weak and annoying and a waste of your time and knowing you that list could go on and on…but if you want me to fix your vision, you're going to have to accept some physical contact. Ok, teme?" **

**Sasuke:"Don't call me that. The dobe calls me that. Don't call me that." **

**Sakura:"Oh what should I call you then? Sasuke-kun? Lean back!"**

**If anyone came into the room right now, it would look like we really cared about each other. I had his his head on my lap and my glowing hands over his eyes.**

**Sakura:"Rukyo, here is where I am going to need your help! Place your paw on my shoulder. I need a surplus of chakra." **

**Rukyo did just that. I felt the chakra coming from Rukyo flood into my own chakra vessels, which I immediately turned in medical ninjutsu chakra. I searched through Sasuke's eyes looking for any torn muscles or nerves and remembering my anatomy classes, searched through everything. I finally found what I was looking for and healed the torn muscles, the nerve cells started coming together and everything was starting to heal now. However, my chakra was fading and fast. I already used up half of it in the fight with Ibiki. **

**Rukyo:"Sakura-sama are you ok?" **

**Sakura:"I am fine keep going."**

**Sasuke:"Where's the dobe?" **

**Sakura:"Shut up you. I am in a position where I can make you blind for the rest of your life." **

**Sasuke:"Where is Naruto?" **

**Sakura:"WHERE DO YOU THINK HE IS?! HE'S FIGHTING MADARA UCHIHA AND KEEPING HIS LIFE FROM BEING TAKEN FROM HIM!!!" **

**Sasuke:"I didn't ask you to yell at me." **

**Sakura:"Uchiha Sasuke. Do you have any idea what your 'revenge" has put this village through?! Danzo is dead. Along with the other elders! What else do you want from us!?"**

**Sasuke:"I don't want anything. I am done now." **

**Sakura:"I want to punch you so bad right now." **

**Sasuke:"Then why don't you?! Why don't you do the same thing to me that you did to Ibiki?" **

**Sakura:"Because it would be wrong. I do not use my powers to disadvantage others. Unlike some people I know. There done. Open your eyes."**

**Sasuke Uchiha slowly opened his eyes and gasped softly. Before he could not see anything besides shapes and outlines. Now, now, he could see everything. Every detail on the ceiling. Everything. He looked around him and scowled. Dark. Everything was so dark. Was there ever going to be a change in his life from the darkness he was swallowed up in? He turned in the direction Sakura was but frowned in disappointment when he saw she had a mask on. **

**Sasuke:"Take off your mask. I know it is you. So why have the mask on?"**

**Sakura:"I don't want you to see me. That is why. You have no right to see what I look like after everything you have done."**

**Sasuke:"Tch. Who said I wanted to see what you looked like? I just wanted to see if there was not an annoying fan girl taking care of me. **

** -SLAP-**

**Sakura:"How dare you! You deserve that and a lot more Uchiha. Now it turns out Konoha owes you because of the secret of the elimination of your clan. What Danzo has committed is genocide and is forbidden to be done yet he did it anyway. Itachi Uchiha is considered a hero now in Konoha and will be placed on the block along with all of Konoha's heroes. Including the late Obito Uchiha." **

**Sasuke:"Sakura." **

**Sakura:"What?" **

**Sasuke:"Take off the mask. Please." **

**Sakura:"Why?" **

**Sasuke:"I just want to see something that's not hidden from me anymore."**

**Sighing, Sakura slid off the mask taking out the clip in her hair as she did so. Sasuke stared at her for a long time. **

**Sasuke:"You've definitely grown up, that is for sure. You've improved. In everything. I am impressed by your healing abilities. I didn't think you would be able to heal my eyes just like that. You've changed. You have grown stronger." **

**Sakura carried on healing and cleaning him seeming to be unaffected by his unexpected statement  
**

**Sakura:"Your teammates are knocked out for now. Except Juugo. I know how to eliminate the curse mark now. It's not easy and it's very draining but it is possible and if it's possible then I can exceed my limits." **

**Sasuke:"You're willing to help Juugo?" **

**Sakura:"If I can. He should not have to live with the fate Orochimaru has given him. Moreover, you should not have to live with the fate the elders of Konoha have given you. Nevertheless, I am hoping that Madara will be defeated." **

**Sasuke:"Please tell me that dobe-I mean Naruto is not fighting him on his own." **

**Sakura:"No, he's not. He has Yamato, Kakashi, and many others with him. Naruto looks more and more like his father each day…" **

**Sasuke:"I have to help him." **

**Sakura:"What?!" **

**Sasuke:"I have to help him. It's the only apology I can think of." **

**Sakura:"No. You are going to stay here. You need to recover and you need rest. Something I don't think you have had in a while, Sasuke." **

**Sasuke:"Sakura." **

**Sakura:"What now?" **

**Sasuke:"Why am I in here and not in the hospital?" **

**Sakura:"Just because you were forgiven doesn't mean everyone is okay with you being alive. Until the battles with Konoha and the other villages against Madara are settled and Madara is defeated and hopefully killed, you can't be allowed in the hospital." **

**Sasuke:"So I have to stay down here?" **

**Sakura:"Hai." **

**Sasuke:"For how long?" **

**Sakura:"I don't know. You'll need company though, that's for sure. You've been alone for too long." **

**Sasuke:"Don't send Yamanaka or anyone else to supervise me." **

**Sakura:"Don't worry. I won't but you're going to have to deal with me then." **

**Sasuke:"I can live with that." **

**Sakura:"Just you wait. As soon as you recover I am going to punch you so hard." **

**"Ooh, I would like to see that," Sasuke replied smirking. **

**Sakura merely smiled and went up to Sasuke and put her hand on his cheek in almost loving fashion.**

** –SLAP-**

**Sasuke fell backwards, his hand going to his now stinging cheek.**

**Sakura:"I think I got my stress out now. Enjoy your night. Rukyo here will stay with you for company. She's as nice as me." **

**"Lovely", Sasuke replied sarcastically. **

**Sakura:"She will help you heal any cuts or bruises or any other ailment that needs attention." **

**Sasuke:"Where are you going?"**

** Sakura:"To help out the other unfortunate patients here caused by you and your decisions! Oh and for your information. There are people more important than the great and almighty Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura said with a scoff. **

**Sakura:"This is a chance to start everything off again. To start all over. This chance I am not going to miss." **

**Sakura opened the door and closed it softly, leaving the young Uchiha to think over what she said.**

* * *

Ta da. That is the first chapter! Tell me what you think! Let me know on any ideas, any scenes, tips, concepts........yeah!


	2. Chapter 2: Not the Same

**Hey! Didn't expect the next chapter fast did ya! haha. Here's the 2nd chapter to Start All Over! **

**Like I said, i have huge ideas for this story! :D But if you have any ideas or pointers I would love to put them in!**

**Ja'ne! ^-^**

* * *

**Start All Over**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**Sakura sighed sadly as she washed the counters and wiped the new walls of the hospital. The patients are finally asleep and she talked to Tsunade about moving Sasuke to a secret hospital room. She still hasn't got any news at all from Naruto and everything is silent. Still Kakashi, Yamato and Tsunade haven't returned, so that's a good thing right? Tsunade asked for reinforcements and she's using Katsuyu to her full potential. **

**Sakura:"I just hope she'll be ok herself. She did just get out of a coma for 2 weeks and she's back up again." **

**Ino:"Don't worry about it forehead. Tsunade-sensei is strong. She trained you didn't she. I would worry about the fate of a certain Uchiha. Ooh, just he waits. I am going to give it to him so bad for leaving you on that bench." **

**Sakura's eyes became hard and determined. She stood up and put the rag in the sink and looked full eye contact at Ino. **

**Sakura:"Ino, don't. It's not worth it. What's in the past is in the past. When I said I wanted to start all over. I meant it. All the way from the beginning. Naruto is going to defeat Madara and say good riddance to him once and for all. Sasuke is here and is under full custody. Once Naruto gets back everything will be as it was before. No feelings, no crushes, no "Sasuke-kun" , nothing." **

**Ino:"Did it ever occur to you that maybe you really are trying to lie to yourself?" **

**Sakura:"No, I am not. I am determined. I am over him once and for all and to prove it, I'll go and deliver his dinner to him. He's been here for 2 days and it already feels like he spread bad luck to the hospital." **

**Ino laughed from her place on the couch in the hospital lobby and went to the microwave to get Sasuke's dinner.**

**Ino:"Good luck forehead." **

**Sakura:"Here we go." **

**Picking up Sasuke's dish of rice and onigiri, I headed down the stairs to the Konoha prison and opened the door connecting the two buildings. It was my idea to combine the hospital and the prison and only those with super strength and superb chakra control can get through. It worked out great. **

**Sighing, Sakura opened the door and said, "If I remember correctly you liked tomatoes when we were genin. I hope that hasn't changed either." **

**Sasuke:"You took the time to remember that?" **

**Sakura:"Your back home , are you not?" **

**Sasuke:"I don't see it as being home." **

**Sakura:"Nevertheless, this is your home village and this is the ninja village you grew up in. Now eat. You need your strength." **

**Sasuke:"Why are you being so friendly to me?"**

**Sakura:"Giving nourishment and insults is not considered friendly."**

** Smirking Sasuke responded, "But taking the time out to look for tomatos and talk to me is." **

**Sakura muttered softly under her breath,"You insufferable little prick……" **

**"Why are you still here? I thought you didn't want to be around me anymore than necessary," Sasuke replied smirking at the pink haired kunoichi in front of him.**

**Sakura: "I am in charge of you Uchiha. Tsunade is with Naruto in the fight against Madara so she left me in charge of the hospital. Everyone is asleep so I decided to take the time out and feed you. Any more useless and frivolous questions?" **

**Sasuke:"What happened to you? " **

**Sakura:"I should ask you the same thing." **

**Sasuke:"Your completely different from what I remember. I don't ever remember you being this direct." **

**Standing up, Sakura walked over to the prison window and said, "I've been through a lot. I've watched loved ones leave in front of me, not being able to do anything about it. I've watched my best friend and brother get hurt and almost killed at times because of his stupid promise. Gosh, Naruto I swear if you don't come back….."**

**Sasuke:"You miss him…." **

**Sakura:"Of course I miss him. He's my best friend and he's like a brother to me….if he doesn't come back. If he doesn't' come back I don't know what I am going to do….""He'll be ok. This is Naruto we're talking about." **

**An awkward silence stood for a good 5 minutes while Sasuke finished eating. He looked up at Sakura when he was done and saw her look up at the moon with tears sliding down her cheeks.**

**Sasuke:"Sakura…" **

**Sakura: "Don't Uchiha! Don't even start! I don't want to hear any apology from you. I told myself I would start all over and I meant it. If I pretend that nothing in the past ever happened, then my life would be less complicated. I could focus on training and surpassing Tsunade-shisou. I found my place in this hospital. In a way, I am glad you left because this is where that phrase comes in. Everything happens for a reason. If you didn't leave, I wouldn't be who I am today, the dark Uchiha secret would be under wraps for ever, and I would never have had the chance to heal Juugo. Looking back on everything, you said you were an avenger and you were seeking revenge against your brother. But do you know what you were really looking for Sasuke-kun? You were looking for the truth. Have you found it or do you think ignorance was bliss?" **

**Sasuke looked shocked at Sakura for a long time before turning his gaze to the floor. Sakura reached forward and picked up Sasuke's dishes but before she could get up and leave Sasuke grabbed her arm. **

**Sasuke:"I am sorry. I didn't mean for things to come out like this." **

**"That's what the thief says after he gets caught. Now let go of my arm. Nothing you say or do can ever repay back the hurt you've brought me, Naruto and the Rookie Nine of Konoha. For years we have chased you hoping to knock some sense into you but it took for you to be attacked by Konoha AN-BU and cornered and captured for you to realize things. That's just sad Uchiha****," ****Sakura responded coldly. **

**Sasuke:"Shut it Sakura." **

**Sakura:"No. Your brother that you had so much against ended up being the hero and you ended up being dead-last. How does it feel?" **

**Sasuke:"I said shut up! Your so freaking annoying!" **

**Sakura walked up to him and bended down to his eye level. **

**Sakura:"If annoying means that what I say gets to you now and soaks into that thick head of yours, then I am proud to be annoying Uchiha Sasuke. I already proved I am not weak didn't I? I know the truth hurts but sometimes it has to be said, especially to people like you! What? You thought when you got me as your supervisor things were going to be ok? I was the one who trusted you Sasuke. I was the one who… Forget it, I am starting all over after Naruto gets back here. I'll pretend I don't now you and I have no idea who you are. It will be like we never met. I never really knew you anyways right?" **

**Sasuke:"You could never do that! Me and you both know that." **

**Sakura:"Oh yeah? Watch me."**

** Sakura shut the door to the prison cell and went up the stairs and put the dishes in the sink. She felt tears coming to her eyes again but quickly blinked them away. Shivering, she quickly turned on the faucet and poured ice cold water on the spot on her arm where he grabbed her. She could not fall for him again. She promised herself she wouldn't and she's sticking to that promise, no matter what. No, she had to do this. It's the only way she could hold herself up again. It's the only way she could start all over.**

**Sasuke Uchiha wanted to hit himself in the head. Over and over. He has made so many stupid mistakes in his life but this one has to be the biggest. How was he supposed to know that that annoying fan girl named Sakura Haruno was going to grow up like this? Head of the Konoha hospital? Healing powers and jutsus that rival Tsunade's herself? She can use chakra manipulation so easily and the fact that she has grown up beautifully doesn't help the fact at all. Her pink hair was shoulder length now, her face fined featured like an angels, bright emerald eyes that looked like gems and seemed to glow in the dark, soft pink lips….gah! this was so frustrating! He was not supposed to be falling for her! She hated him now! She emphasized that as clear as she could. She wanted to start all over. Before she knew him. Was that even possible? They both made a big impact on each other's lives, even though they really didn't want to admit it and one question went through his head over and over?**

**Why was he still alive?**

* * *

So how do you think I should end the Naruto vs. Madara conflict? Just subtly add it in or put the fight scene in and add more detail. Naruto will win anyways! :D so it doesn't matter. but its up to you. Once Naruto comes back, thats where the fun begins. xD Team 7 reunited making a better and bigger New Konoha :D new missions and more conflicts between Sasuke Uchiha and Haruno Sakura.

Can't wait? Neither can I! Sakura is so much different now and she loves giving Sasuke a piece of her mind. I have some really good arguing scenes in mind but there are recreation scenes as well. Sasuke uses the whole "start all over" thing against her. xD

oops can't give away too many spoilers :D

**Sayonnara!**


	3. Chapter 3: Lost Heroes

**Konichiwa! **Sorry to keep you waiting! Gomen! Gomen!

I love writing stories on Naruto with my sister Megan especially with this couple. :]

I like this new story that just came out on here! The Good Samaritan! That's an awesome idea! With that authors permission I would like to use that idea for this story as well. I hope that's okay. And Sakura's name will be anonymous of course because she wants to start all over. :D

Okay! Here's chapter 3!

* * *

**Start All Over**

-

-

-

** -Beep- -Beep- -Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep- Beeeeeep-**

**-**

**-**

**Sasuke's Pov  
**

** If that beeping does not stop right now he is going to…..Wait. Since when were there things that beep in the Konoha prison? The beeping sounded like it came from….a heart monitor? His eyes quickly opened and recognized three things: one he was on a bed-a very comfortable one too, he still wasn't wearing a shirt, and he had two blankets over him. **

**He tried sitting up but as soon as he did a sharp, female voice said, "Lay back down or I'll make you." **

**Sasuke:"How did-When did you-?" **

**Sasuke narrowed his eyes in concentration as he starting recalling the earlier events to figure out the reason why he got here without him noticing! His eyes widened, "You drugged my food!" **

**Sakura:"It was simpler than fighting with your pride to get you up here. Now lay back down." **

**Sasuke:"Who do you think you are?!" **

**Sakura:"I am Sakura Haruno, Head Medical Ninja of Konoha and the fastest healer in the Fire Country. You are a patient that needs healing and rest." **

**Sakura stood up from her desk and disappeared into the hallway and came back a moment later with a white bowl on it and chopsticks over it and placed it in front of Sasuke. **

**Sasuke:"What's this?"**

**Sakura:"That's an apple and banana salad. It has all the nourishment you need. If you need something to drink let me know." **

**Sasuke:" I am going to ask you again. Why are you being so friendly towards me?" **

**Sakura:"I repeat: You are a patient. I am a nurse. It is my job to take care of you. That is it. Do not look into it anymore. You have been out for three days so eat that. If you want something to drink let me know."**

**Sasuke:"Three days?! I have been out for three days." **

**Sakura:"Yes that's how long your body took to recover. You have been straining it so much, it's a wonder you're not out for a week," Sakura replied as she sat down at her desk again and checked over the documents of all the patients in the hospital, smiling at some and frowning at others. She sighed and stood up and took out a package from her drawer out threw it in front of Sasuke, who looked up when she did that. **

**Sakura:"Something you're going to want in the near future." **

**With that, Sakura went to the computer and typed information from the documents into the program. Sasuke looked at Sakura for a long time as he narrowed his eyes and frowned. He opened the package and couldn't help but feel relieved at the navy blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back. He quickly sat up and put it on. He looked over at Sakura and just stared at her. **

**She was so much different from the person he remembered. Was she really serious about this "start all over" thing? He did not know why but it scared him….it scared him deeply. He was about to say something to her when he heard aggravated and distant voices. **

**Tsunade:"No time! Get him to an emergency room now! Shizune!" **

**Shizune:"On it lady Tsunade!" **

**Tsunade:"Yamanaka! What are you standing around for?! Your teammate and friend is in bad shape! Go and take care of him immediately!""Ooh, wait until I get my hands on that Uchiha bratt! He is so dead! So dead! SO DEAD! SAKURA HARUNO WHERE ARE YOU!?" **

**Smiling and smirking, breathing a sigh of relief at the same time, Sakura turned to Sasuke and said, "Told you that you were going to be dead."**

**Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. **

**Tsunade:"Sakura! Where are you!"**

** Sakura got up from her seat but speaked in surprise when a bruised and weary looking 5th Hokage named Tsunade came storming into the room nearly breaking the door in the process. Tsunade immediately looked around and her eyes sparkled when she saw Sakura, wearing the outfit she told her to, and taking of her patients. Sakura felt tears coming to her eyes as she looked at Tsunade. The 5th Hokage quickly ran and hugged her. Sasuke looked on with interest. It was like Sakura was her daughter. **

**"Sakura, the hospital is so well setup and everything! You did such a wonderful job! You're like a second daughter to me! Your parents would've been so proud and so would've Ikana."**

**Sakura immediately felt a deep void in her heart. **

**Sakura:"I miss them." **

**Tsunade:"I know you do. They were martyrs. Martyrs killed for the sake of Konoha during Pein's attack. They would be so proud of you though." **

**Tsunade hugged Sakura tighter as Sasuke looked at Sakura in shock. **

**Sakura:"Tsunade…..is he…ok? Please tell me he's ok." **

**Tsunade collapsed into one of the arm chairs in the room and closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them with hard, direct eyes.**

**Tsunade:"Fighting Madara…was not easy…at all. He had a lot of tricks up his sleeve and I am so glad we made the preparations we did. But yes Naruto is ok. He just needs to rest and recuperate." **

**Sakura:"Yes! Oh thank Kami! Madara's defeated?" **

**Tsunade:"Yes, the bijuu are all gone and everyone can rest knowing Madara's past away, but for a heavy price...." **

**Sakura:"I have to go talk to Kakashi-sensei! It's finally over!" **

**At the mention of Kakashi's name, Tsunade frowned and a hoarse but familiar voice said, "Ugly-I mean Sakura- Kakashi….he's gone." **

**Sakura felt something in her heart break, break deeply. No. No it couldn't be. Memories of a white haired snesei with his stupid book, bells, that mask and no it couldn't be. Sai stepped forward and handed her Kakashi's mask and headband. Tears slipped down her eyes. **

**"He was burned badly. Madara used Amaratsu on him," a new voice said. **

**Sakura's eyes looked up to see Gaara looking at her with remorseful eyes, "I knew he was important to Konoha so I saved those." **

**Sakura quickly ran and hugged Gaara who was surprised at first but then returned the hug. **

**Sasuke: "Amaterasu, one of the most dangerous techniques from the Mangekyo sharinagan. It burns everything and everyone in its path." **

**At that, everyone turned in the direction if the voice. Sasuke looked away from their stares and kept his gaze on the floor. **

**"Kakashi was your first sensei too," Tsunade said sharply. "Do you have no remorse for your actions Uchiha? Do you feel bad at all for any of the hurt you've put on this village and her people." **

**Sakura:"Tsunade-shisou. Stop. The damage has been done. There's no use going back on the past. He will be missed…but at least..at least its him and not Naruto." **

**"Kakashi sacrificed himself. The Kyuubi was too attached to Naruto than Madara thought. Madara thought he was the only one that could control the Kyuubi. He was proven wrong. ****Madara's goal was to burn the Kyuubi out of Naruto Uzumaki using Amaterasu. ****Kakashi got in the way and Naruto was able to escape" Gaara said sadly.**

**Gaara:"He will be respected and mourned in Sunakagure as well. I assure you." **

**Tsunade:"Well, its time to start. Start what you ask? The recreation of Konoha and the other villages. Time to start all over. Right Sakura?" **

**Sakura:"Hai!" **

**Tsunade:"All right. Time to talk to the other Kage's. Let's go Gaara!" **

**Gaara reached forward and hugged Sakura, "I am deeply sorry about Kakashi and keep up the job you're doing in this hospital. The next few years are going to be dependent on it." **

**Sakura:"Arigatou Gaara." **

**Tsunade:"Sakura when I am done I'll be back to talk to you and the last remaining Uchiha as well." **

**With that the doors closed. Sakura grabbed Kakashi's mask and headband and feeling more tears coming to her eyes bended down to a cabinet underneath her desk. She opened the box and looked at the things inside. A necklace from her mom, her dad's kunais and shurikens, and a sweet doll dressed as her when she was a genin. She picked up Kakashi's headband and mask and laid them in the box and put it away.**

** "Another lost hero," she whispered sadly. **

**Sasuke:"I am sorry about Kakashi." **

**Sakura:"Yeah, me too. I am going to miss him…a lot." **

**Sasuke:"What happened to your parents?" **

**Sakura:"It's not just my parents. My sister Ikana was lost as well. She was only 6 years old when Pein came. Ever since you left.......ever since you left things have gone down hill for Konoha so badly. I can't tell you how many families have been lost and innocent villagers killed. My parents were only one out of a thousand. Happy now? My parents and family are gone now too. I am the last surviving Haruno. Happy now!? Of course you are sorry. Of course after it happens then you're sorry. Why couldnt you be here when you were needed!? When people needed you and your talents!? Now Kakashi's gone.....and I'm never gonna see him again.....****" **

**Sakura went over to the window. So far Konoha has had lost three hero's: Jiriaya, Itachi Uchiha, and now Hatake Kakashi. Is it still possible to start all over?**

**Sasuke shivered, the tension in the room between the two was that cold. Sakura lost her family? Because of his selfish reasons? Is there anything that he hasn't done that has hurt her? **

**Growling to himself he laid back down on the bed. What happens when Naruto wakes up? Was he going to act like Sakura? Could he talk to Sakura and help him get the Sakura he knew back? Could he stop asking questions that were probably never gonna be answered the way he wanted them too? He smirked at that question. Probably not. **

**"I am sorry Sakura-chan," he said softly before laying back down.**

**

* * *

**_

* * *

So what did you think? Is it good? Did I add enough detail? I like the whole friendship thing between Gaara and Sakura :]_

Sasuke is really starting to get worried. :]

I am sorry about the death of Kakashi. :[ He's one of my favorite characters..but the fact that he has the sharingan as well only means one thing: Madara vs. Hatake Kakashi and Kakashi loses for the sake of Naruto's safety. :[

well in this story he does...

and yes...

the apple and banana salad is drugged as well xD

Sakura wants Sasuke to recover as soon as possible ever if she has to cheat doing it lol

**Sayonara! The real fun starts in the next 6 chapters! xD**


	4. Chapter 4: Here we go again

**And we're back! :D**

**Can someone punch Sai for me? His whole matchmaker role in the last chapters of the manga are really irritating me. **

**Can someone knock him out? **

**Please? lol**

**Here's chapter 4!**

**

* * *

**

**-**

**-**

** Start All Over **

**-**

**-  
**

** Naruto:"I don't care what the teme has done! He does not deserve something like this! Sakura-chan! How could you be so cruel?!" **

**Sakura:"Baka! It is not cruel! It is fair! He deserves it!" **

**Naruto:"So that's it then?! You just expect everything from Team 7 to stop and start all over!? Sakura, our memories!" **

**Sakura:"Memories can kill you Naruto! Memories can haunt you for the rest of your life! Memories and selfish reasons is what almost got you killed?! He literally gave you up to Madara Uchiha for his selfish reasons!? And you want to defend him!? Now, you should not even be up. Why did you wake up! Why did you just barge in here asking for something stupid like that!?" **

**Hinata:"Naruto-kun…" **

**Naruto:"It's like I don't know you anymore Sakura. You've completely changed. I want the old Sakura back…." **

**Sakura:"The old Sakura is long gone. Life has done this to me Naruto. This war has done this to me. Seeing my parents killed right of me has done this to me! This is my choice and not even you can change it." **

**Naruto:"You're turning more and more into Tsunade every day. Jiraiya-sensei was right. You're like her exact replica." **

**Sakura:"Arigatou Naruto. That's actually a compliment." **

**Naruto:"So you want to be like this. Like someone that we don't know." **

**Sakura:"Like I want to start over." **

**Sai:"Ugly is making bad decisions again. Let's watch and see what happens." **

**Sakura:"Sai, if you dont shut up right now, I am going to make a really bad decision that is going to make me very happy and you out for the next 3 weeks! I am getting really fed up with you! Keep your inappropriate comments and thoughts to yourself." **

**Sai:"I am my own person. I can make whatever comments and choices I want." **

**Sakura:"Really? Then here is a choice you might want to make. Be more like a ninja than an artist. It would help. A lot." **

**Naruto:"Sakura-chan!" **

**Sai glared at Sakura. **

**Sakura:"Now the choice to start all over is not stupid. We have never really known Sasuke Uchiha to begin with. Have we Hinata-chan?" **

**Hinata:"Well…no. Not really." **

**Sakura:"So you agree with me then?" **

**Hinata:"Hai, Sakura-chan." **

**Naruto:"This is insane! He just got out of the darkness! He is back in Konoha where he belongs! Orichimaru and Madara are both gone! And you want to do _this_ to him?!" **

-

**"Oh yes I definitely missed this," Sasuke said to himself after being woken up by these voices. **

**Then his eyes widened as there was a really strong chakra being released in the air. It was like suffocating but still being able to breathe! **

**Panicking, he sat up in the bed and looked around. Naruto and others were still arguing but no voice was coming out and they were looking at…Sakura? Sakura was wearing her normal clothes now. She had her hair in the normal Konoha headband and she was doing strange hand signs he has never seen before. Then he gasped as he realized the chakra was coming from her! He watched as she opened her eyes and put her hands down easily. **

**Naruto:"Sakura-…..chan-…did-ya…did you have to…do that? I hate it when you use that jutsu!" **

**Sakura:"It shut you guys up didn't it? If only I knew that jutsu earlier. SO much could have been spared." **

**Hinata:"Sakura-chan, when did you make that jutsu?" **

**Sakura:"When I was training with Tsunade about chakra control. Using my chakra, I can control the chakra around you, pinpointing one location in your body and doing damage there. In this case, it was your voice I wanted to stop so I temporarily stopped your voice box."**

** Naruto, Hinata, and Sai both looked at Sakura with shock on their faces. **

**Sakura:"I told you I was training. You people did not believe me did you? I knew it! You guys weren't taking me seriously!" **

**Hinata:"It's not that Sakura-chan. It is just….wow. That is a really affective jutsu and with your chakra control...." **

**"Told you not to underestimate me," Sakura said with a smug voice. **

**-**

** Sakura:"Uchiha, you can "wake up" now seeing as you are already awake." **

**Naruto:"Teme!" **

**Sasuke:"Get off me dobe before I chidori you into the next-" **

**Sakura:"Ahem!" **

**Sasuke looked above him to Sakura looking down at him and Naruto. **

**Sakura:"You don't talk much anyways unless it's completely and irrelevantly necessary so this won't harm you much. Speech Inability No-Jutsu!" **

**Sasuke tried to speak and nothing came out. **

**Sakura:"Don't make me do it to you too Naruto!" **

**Naruto gulped and went, "Yes Ma'am!" **

**Sakura:"Now that Uchiha's awake. I can make the rules." **

**Sasuke glared at Sakura. **

**Sakura:"I want to start all over from the beginning. I have known Naruto for too long so he doesn't count." **

**Naruto:"Yes!" **

**"As for you, Uchiha, it's a different story. EVERYBODY," Sakura said looking in Naruto's direction, "will treat you as they just met you. You will be like a stranger to Konoha. No memories. Nothing. Every memory from the old Team 7 WILL BE ERASED," she said looking at Naruto again, "from the bell test to the previous missions to when I made a fool of myself that night and found out what it was like to sleep on a bench. You are your own person after this point and those are my rules. Tsunade agrees and is putting them into order immediately." Sasuke looked at Sakura with a look of horror and shock. **

**He tried to speak but when he did, nothing came out. He tried to get out of the bed but could not. **

**Sakura:"The Uchiha's are an honored but erased family. The name will be recognized but not mentioned. That leaves out your family's honor Uchiha-san. Tsunade can deal with you as she wishes. My job is done." **

** With that Sakura walked to the door and before she went out disabled her jutsu. Sasuke gasped out. Ino looked at Sasuke for a long time and was about to say something but decided not too and followed after Sakura. Naruto just sat there on the floor shocked as can be. **

**Naruto:"Is she freaking serious? Does she have any idea how hard that really is?!" **

**Hinata:"Naruto-kun….." **

**Naruto:"Hinata you have to talk to Sakura. Try to talk her out of this. Please Hinata! She can't do this!?" **

**Sasuke:"Apparently she can." **

**Naruto:"Oh yeah! Now you talk! Ugh! I warned you Teme! I warned you back at that mountain how serious Sakura has become! When she said start all over…ugh….I didn't think she meant it like this! This is absurd!" **

**Sasuke:"Did she miss me at all?" **

**Hinata:"Sakura-chan has missed you very much Sasuke-kun, but you've hurt her deeply and she…well she…" **

**Naruto:"She's turned into a monster!" **

**Hinata:"Naruto-kun!" **

**Naruto:"Sakura is like my sister and I worry about her. Deeply. She keeps lying to herself and it is going to hurt her in the end. Can you help me Sasuke? You are back now aren't you? You don't have any other goal to make and the war is over." **

**Sasuke:"I am most likely gonna under probation here for the next 7 or more months dobe, do I have a choice?" **

**Naruto:"That's the spirit!" **

**Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You haven't changed a bit." **

**Naruto: "Is she really serious about this?"**

**Sasuke wondered that himself. Those rules were a bit…..harsh. Did she really want this or was it all an act? Did she still love him? Here we go again with the stupid unanswered questions.**

**Seriously, was this really good way to start all over?**

**

* * *

**

**Sakura went into the bathroom and cried heavily. It hurt so much to do this but it had to be done. Her best friend Ino rubbed soothing circles on her back and went, "It's ok Sakura. It's ok." **

**The door opened and Sakura tensed. **

**Hinata:"Relax, it's me. Naruto-kun is not going to follow this. You know that right?" **

**Sakura:"He better or I'll make Tsunade close every ramen stand in the whole village and in a 100 mile radius," Sakura said bitterly through tears. **

**Ino:"Do you really think this is the best thing to do Sakura?" **

**Sakura:"How can you even ask that Ino you pig!? Of course I want this to be done! I might be crying about it now but I'll get accustomed to it and get over it! Just like I did when he left!" **

**Ino was silent after that and watched Sakura dry her tears and organize her hair and fix her clothes. **

**Sakura: "Let's go. We still have a hospital to operate. Hinata go to room 153 and take care of Mr. Hyimoko . He has a broken leg and that needs to be healed right away. Ino, go to the reception desk and get the calls in. That's very important." **

**Ino: "On it Sakura." **

**Sakura made a small smile and said, "Here we go again."**

**"I am sorry Sasuke-kun...this is for the best."**

**

* * *

**

Kind of short I know. I am going to try to make the chapters longer. I might be getting my own notebook computer for my birthday

which is December 12th. I am fighting with my siblings over the computer.

5 people in a family. One computer. yeah do the math.

Anyways, as you can see Sakura is lying to herself like you won't believe. but I like this idea :]

Will it work? :/

That's up to Sasuke. With Sakura paying no attention to him and act like she never met him. This could get interesting. Not to mention Tsunade getting Team 7 back together only with

Yamato as the captain. and now that Sasuke is back....Sai can hit the road! xD

Team Taka are mentioned in the next chapter. I love Suigetsu's character haha. and Sakura is healing Juugo while all this is going on.

Ahhhh! Got to stop spilling! Your just going to have to read!

(Did I mention that Sasuke and Sakura have to share a tent on a mission together? xD)


	5. Chapter 5: A Challenge?

**Booya! Bam! **

_oh yeah! _

_5th chapter!_

_Things are starting to get interesting xD_

_

* * *

_

**Start All Over**

**-**

**-  
**

** Sasuke and Naruto back in the room said nothing for a while. Naruto thinking over what the heck Sakura was doing and Sasuke wondering what was gonna happen next. **

**This was hardly the welcome he expected. **

**Did he really hurt her this much? **

**Naruto:"That's it! Screw this! I am not going to do something Sakura does when she's not here!" **

**Sasuke turned and smirked at Naruto."You really are a dobe." **

**Naruto: "And you really are the worst teme for a friend but you are my friend and I've missed you and you're staying here. Heck, I would give up ramen if it meant that you're here and your gonna stay willingly!" **

**Sasuke looked at Naruto in shock.**

**Sasuke: "So let me get this straight. You would rather give up ramen then not have me as a friend?" **

**Naruto: "That's right! I am dead serious Sasuke!" **

**Sasuke: "Hmm. I guess you are." **

**Sasuke lay back down on the stupid hospital bed. He hated being in hospitals. **

**Naruto: "What is your opinion on all this teme? I mean this has to hurt you at least a little bit." **

**Sasuke narrowed his eyes, then turned to Naruto, and said, "No. It does not. If this is the way Sakura wants to be. So be it." **

**Naruto: "So you're just going to let Sakura do this! Sasuke I know you care about Sakura! You saved her from being interrogated by Madara up in that mountain hideout, when we had that wonderful "reunion" at Orichimaru's hideout Sakura was the only one that came out unharmed and and and…….you care about her. I know you do."**

**"Everything is not as it seems," Sasuke said simply. **

**He tried sitting up again and winced a bit but was able to sit up. He looked at the bandages and saw that they were brand new and clean. Has she been dressing them while he was asleep? It's official. He doesn't know this Sakura anymore. The Sakura he knew would never attempt that, the Sakura he knew would get tears in her eyes when he said something mean to her or glared at her. He didn't know this Sakura at all and that made him feel uneasy. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Karin:"Shut up you!"**

**- Splat-**

**Suigetsu: "Haha. Watch out Karin-chan! You don't want to get water on these new walls!" **

**Karin: "Well if you would stop deforming yourself and let me hit properly."**

**Suigetsu: "Uhuh. Not happening anytime soon. Sorry!" **

**Sasuke watched the door fly open and Suigetsu Hozuki came through.**

**"Hey Sasuke! We heard that you were ok! I was so worried!,' Suigetsu said as he wiped away a fake tear. **

**Sasuke smirked, "Who let you out and in here?" **

**Suigetsu: "Oh, that really cute pink haired kunoichi said we could visit you. Her and the hokage are drawing out plans for the "new guests" as she put it. Damn. I want to get to know her. I like girls when they are feisty and she has feisty written all over her! Plus she puts Karin to shame! She has the nicest pair of-" **

**Naruto: "Can you please not talk about Sakura-chan like that? It's kind of disturbing." **

**Suigetsu: "Hey you're the Kyuubi vessel! I am Suigetsu nice to meet you!" **

**"Hey Sasuke-kun. Are you feeling better?," Karin said trying to sound sweet with a concerned voice. **

**Sasuke: "Get off the bed Karin. Go talk to Suigetsu. I am not interested in you." **

**Karin looked at Sasuke for a while and was about to say something before Suigetsu grabbed her wrist and said, "Come on Karin-chan! I am in a good mood! Don't be cranky!" **

**Karin: "Why you?!" **

**"Where's Juugo?," Sasuke's clear voice asked. **

**Suigetsu: "Oh Juugo. Sakura said she's healing him. You'll have to ask her." **

**At this, Sasuke's eyes widened. **

**"Dobe help me out of this bed right now!" **

**Sasuke took off the blankets and with Naruto's help got out of the bed. As soon as Sasuke got out of the bed he felt all his strength return. **

**Sasuke:"What the?!" **

** "Looks like Sakura-chan had this bed designed especially for you," Naruto said. **

**"I am honored," Sasuke replied sarcastically. **

**Sasuke: "Where is the room where she is operating on Juugo?" **

**Naruto just shrugged, and replied, "How am I supposed to know?!" **

**Sasuke wasted no time. He flew out of the room and down the stairs and looked around the Konoha hospital. It's…changed. **

**The Uchiha symbol was no longer on the walls or anything. Frowning, he looked at the directory where the Uchiha fan used to be and looked for reception desk. **

**Scowling when he saw Yamanaka's name on there, he rushed to the reception desk and saw Ino talking to Hinata. **

**Naruto: "Hinata-chan!" **

**Naruto Uzumaki's clear and loud voice rang out. **

**Ino: "Naruto Uzumaki you are lucky we don't have many patients today or I would page Sakura and get her down to beat your ass out of this hospital." **

**Naruto: "Haha. Hey Ino. Hey Hinata! When you're done want to go get some ramen with me. Teme can't. He has to stay here till he's discharged. Poor teme haha." **

**Sasuke glared at Naruto and hit him in the head, hard. **

**Ino: "Eh, Sasu-I mean Uchiha-san why are you out here?" **

**Sasuke: "What room number is **_**dear** _**Dr. Haruno Sakura in where she is operating on Juugo?" **

**Ino glared at Sasuke and went back to her job at the computer and replied,"I am afraid I can't tell you that." **

**Sasuke: "Don't make me use Tsukuyomi on you Yamanaka. This is an emergency!" **

**Ino looked at Sasuke for a long time before sighing and opening up a large book. **

**Ino: "3rd Floor, Room 245. Good luck. Wait! How'd you get out of that bed!?" **

**"Naruto helped me," Sasuke said as he ruffled Naruto's hair and ran up the stairs to the third floor. He looked at the signs that read directions and finding the one he was looking for bounded down the hall. **

**

* * *

**

**Eventually, he came upon the back area of the hallways. Hearing loud talking and felt a lot of chakra being used, he quickly found the door and opened it immediately. **

**Sakura: "Hey! You're not supposed to come in here! Didn't you see the- You! How did you get out of that bed?!" **

**Sasuke looked at the pink haired kunoichi in front of him. She had her hair in a bun being held by three forest green chopsticks. She had Juugo strapped down on an operating bed and she had a lot of scrolls and books out. He glared at her and before Sakura could even blink. She was knocked against a wall looking straight and defiantly into Sasuke's sharingan. **

**Sasuke: "What the heck do you think you're doing?! Do you want to be killed?!" **

**Sakura merely smiled sweetly at him and Sasuke looked in confusion until he was kicked and crashed into the opposite wall. **

**Sakura: "Since you're not used to me Uchiha-san. I will explain in fine detail. I am strong enough to handle patients like your friend here. Moreover, I was finishing up before you interrupted!" **

**Sasuke snarled and pressed Sakura against the floor shocking her. **

**Sasuke: "Sakura snap it out of it! This isn't you! Go back to the way you were! You would not be taking risks like this! You don't know what Juugo is capable of! He is the-" **

**Sakura: "Origin of the curse mark? Is that what you were going to say? I have taken care of patients far worse than Juugo Uchiha! Now get off of me!" **

**Sasuke stared at Sakura for a long time before saying, "What are you trying to accomplish? Who are you trying to impress? Yourself?" **

**Sakura: "Get off of me!," Sakura said as she prepared her hands ready to punch him off of her but Sasuke expected that and immediately grabbed her wrists. **

**Sakura: "Sasuke Uchiha! Get off of me right now!" **

**Sasuke: "No, not until I get an answer. What are you trying to accomplish?" **

**Sakura finally looked the last remaining Uchiha in the eye and said harshly, "To start all over. I can't turn back time but I can make things disappear and act like they have never happened. Like me ever falling for someone like you!" **

**With that said Sakura kicked Sasuke off of her who did a back flip and landed on the opposite side of the room. **

**Sakura: "Naruto got you of that bed didn't he?" **

**Sasuke: "You are really pushing it kunoichi." **

**Sakura:"You want to fight Uchiha? Come on! I would love to take you and your stupid pride down." **

**Before Sasuke could even react, Sakura made the hand signs and shouted, "Speech Inability No-Jutsu!" **

**Sakura: "Now that you have had your say on the subject, let me make this as clear as I can. I never knew you. I have no idea who you are and we never met. I never had any feelings for you or any memories. Don't act like you know me or you will regret it. Oh yeah and one more thing," Sakura made a punch towards Sasuke but he caught it and smirked at her. **

**Sakura tensed and her eyes showed confusion. Sasuke put her own fist behind her back and whispered in your ear, "Do you really think that this is going to work? During the time, you have made this decision I have been away. Now that I am back and apparently here to stay this time seeing as everything has been accomplished," he leaned in closer to her and said, "Do you really think that this is going to work? The dobe is obviously going to want us to become a team again. Won't that be fun Sakura? Will your plan work then?" **

**Sakura shivered. He was way to close to her and him being in back of her with her arms behind your back was making her head spin and her heart go wild. She didn't need this! She tried getting out of his grip but nothing. **

**Sasuke: "I am waiting for an answer." **

**Sasuke buried his nose into her soft strawberry scented hair and smirked. **

**"This might actually be fun," he said to himself smirking. Suigetsu's voice ringing through his ears with what he said about Sakura earlier. **

**Juugo: "Sakura-sama are you there?" **

**Sakura took the opportunity to get out of Sasuke's grip, find her chopsticks on the floor and rush back to Juugo. **

**Sakura: "It's ok Juugo. I am here. I'm here. Are you feeling any better?" **

**Juugo: "Yes I am. What did you do?" **

**Sakura: "I am removing the excess chakra from the curse mark and sealing it in a scroll which I am going to burn when I am done." **

**Juugo: "And that will get rid of it….for good?" **

**Sakura laughed softly and said, "Yes Juugo then you will be rid of it for good. But just because your curse mark is being taken away doesn't mean you have to stop being a ninja. You still have ninja ability's and you are a fairly attractive person. Tsunade said you have the choice to stay here in Konoha. Maybe you would like to help out at the hospital here? We could really need it." **

**Sasuke looked at Sasuke and the way she treated Juugo. She has really grown up but some parts of her have not changed. He smiled softly at that. **

**"Juugo," he said in a commanding and controlled voice. At that, Juugo looked up and saw Sasuke. Sakura made herself busy by sealing in the mark and the chakra she had already on the scroll. **

**Juugo: "Sasuke-sama! You are ok!" **

**Sasuke: "Juugo, I am sorry. I didn't mean to get you into all this." **

**Juugo: "That's ok. Sakura-sama here is very nice. She has been taking care of me for 5 days now." **

**Sasuke eyes twitched. **

**Sasuke: "Five days? You kept me in that room and on that damn bed for five days!?" **

**Sakura: "Uchiha-san if you could leave the room please. I have a very delicate process going on and I don't need any disruptions." **

**Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her, reached forward, grabbed the back of her hair making Sakura cry out, and stand up. **

**Sakura: "What!? What do you want from me!?" **

**Sasuke: "You're mad at me! I get it! But these are my teammates that I have made bonds with and your taking care of one that I was placed in charge of! And you had me literally chained to a bed in a room while all this was going?! What am I to you!? A monster?" **

**"Don't pull my hair again," Sakura said simply as she turned around and went back to operating on Juugo who was watching them with interest. **

**Juugo: "Sasuke-sama. Do you know Sakura here?"**

**Sakura: "No, we don't know each other at all." **

**Sasuke: "Yes, we do. We were former teammates back here, in Konoha, as team 7. And nothing you say or do can change that." **

**Sasuke: "So you guys know each other then?" **

**Sasuke smirked and was about to answer before he was kicked in the mouth right into the ceiling. Sakura whipped out her cell phone lighting fast and called Naruto. **

**Sakura: "Get over here! Right now you baka!" She dodged the navy blue blur that came at her and kicked around to her right putting him off course and into the wall. She quickly used her earth manipulation jutsu and trapped his arms into the wall. **

**Sakura: "I don't know how you disabled my speech jutsu but I am starting to think I made the wrong decision! I should have listened to myself and kept you in prison where you belong. But I decided to be nice and let you recover at the hospital here. Big mistake! You never appreciate anything anyone does for you! Itachi spared your life out of love not hate! Naruto spent his teenager years looking for you only to be almost killed in the end!" **

**Naruto: "Sakura-chan! What is it!? What's going on!? I was getting for a date with Hinata!"**

**Sakura: "Naruto, you insolent baka, I'll deal with you about the bed thing later. Take your "best friend" and get him out of here and out of this hospital. I will call Tsunade later tonight and have her make plans for him early tomorrow morning. Listen to me right now you baka. He is to stay with you in your apartment until tomorrow morning understand! If Kakashi was here, I would have him stay with Kakashi but we don't have that choice so you'll have to deal with him. Now get out of here! Both of you!" **

**Sakura grabbed Sasuke by the collar and threw him at Naruto. Naruto looked at Sasuke in shock. His Sharingan was fully activated and there was blood coming from his mouth and he was glaring directly at the door but he had a smirk on his face. **

**Naruto: "Let's go teme. I'll cancel the date with Hinata and show you around Konoha." **

**He emphasized his voice and said loudly, "Its pretty obvious Sakura Haruno's rules aren't going to work with me." **

**At that the door opened and Naruto had to dodge 10 senbon aimed towards him. **

**Naruto: "Senbon?! Really Sakura?! Let's go! Let the cherry blossom of Konoha cool off and work on her medical job and studies." **

**Sasuke was still smirking. Did Sakura Haruno just make a challenge for him?**

* * *

**Oh yeah!**

Sasuke's interested and Sakura's doubting :D

There is only one way this is going to end? xD

Next chapter should be coming out around monday! or maybe tomorrow depends....

:D


End file.
